Shattered
by Cyss Darko
Summary: Esta es mi version de lo que sucede, luego de que Loki suelta la mano de Thor.
1. Chapter 1

_Todo lo que alguna vez quise, fue que me aceptaran._

_Suena malditamente cursi, infantil quizás, pero eso era todo lo que quería._

_¿Acaso aspire a demasiado?_

_¡Maldita sea! Solo quería ser aceptado por su familia, valorado por los que lo rodeaban, pese a lo mucho que en Asgard se preciaban de ser la sociedad más avanzada de los nueve mundos, a él le parecía que eran mas retrógrados que ninguno._

_Si no eras un musculoso guerrero que agitaba una tremenda arma sobre tu cabeza, simplemente no merecías que se perdiera tiempo contigo. Claro a menos que fueras una mujer. _

_Aunque esa regla no aplicaba del todo, especialmente si tenías en cuenta a Sif, la única mujer que demostró que podría haber excepciones si se quería._

_A donde quería llegar era a esto:_

_Al parecer, sus habilidades mágicas nunca podrían ser valoradas en un lugar como ese, ¿verdad?_

_Pese a que se esforzó en ser el mejor en lo suyo, uno de los más fuertes de su campo, nadie lo tenía en consideración, nadie a excepción de su madre parecía apreciarlo de verdad, o siquiera daba una mierda por si le lastimaba o no._

_Podía escuchar las habladurías de la servidumbre en el castillo, los comentarios despectivos en medio de los banquetes… y en los últimos tiempos parecía que se ponían a comentar sin siquiera cuidarse de él._

_Si permanecía mas tiempo de esa manera, no habría aguantado demasiado antes de quebrarse._

_Y luego ocurrió esa gran pelea entre su antaño apreciado hermano y padre de todo, que derivo en la expulsión de Thor._

_Pese a que extrañaba la presencia de su hermano por el aprecio que aun le guardaba, supo ver la oportunidad que se le presentaba. Esa ocasión no se repetiría, y él tenía que demostrarle a todos, en especial a esos que lo menospreciaban._

_Tenía que enseñarles de lo que era capaz._

_Que podía ser tan bueno como Thor para ser el futuro rey una vez que padre de todo abandonara su trono._

_Pero de nuevo fue un error._

_Todo volvió a salir mal._

_Aun en medio de la fría oscuridad adormecedora, lo atormentaba el recuerdo de Thor sosteniendo su mano, siendo lo único que lo mantenía elevado del vacío a sus espaldas._

_La mirada de Thor no se le borraba de la cabeza, por alguna razón le atormentaba, porque los ojos azules y penetrantes del rubio le recordaron por un momento a los de su madre._

_En ellos había dolor, y una muda pregunta que era bastante clara a su entendimiento, esa mirada le pedía sus razones para haber hecho lo que hizo._

_Razones que no quería compartir… que no estaba obligado a compartir._

_¡Maldito fuera!_

_Si tanto quisiera saber ya lo hubiese descifrado._

_Si en realidad siguiese siendo su hermano, Thor ya se hubiese dado cuenta._

_Y en esa milésima de segundo, fue más consciente de lo que nunca fue antes, supo sin temor a equivocarse, que no tenía motivos para seguir en Asgard._

_Porque nadie allí se interesaba por el de manera sincera…_

_A nadie le importaba._

_Y se soltó, dejándose caer, escuchando a la distancia la voz de Thor._

_La oscuridad que lo rodeaba, solo era un eco de la oscuridad que se alojaba en su interior._

_Abandonándose a un sueño frio y en cierta manera reconfortante._

_Loki se despidió de todo con una enigmática sonrisa en sus labios._

_Que para el buen observador, era una sonrisa que exudaba alivio._

Nunca pensó que contemplar el Bifrost quebrado pudiera ser su pasatiempo más frecuente, pero en los últimos tiempos a duras penas se reconocía a sí mismo. No podía olvidar ese breve momento en que Loki sonrió antes de soltar su mano y dejarse caer al vacío.

¡Maldito fuera!

¿No pensó en el dolor que le causaría a madre?

Una voz profunda, con un tono parecido al de Loki cuando era joven, contesto desde lo recóndito de su mente.

_¿El dolor de madre? ¿Qué me dices de __**tu **__dolor? También se olvidó de ti, tal como te habías olvidado de él. Te odia._

Furioso, levanto una silla y la lanzo contra la pared, destrozándola y observando ausentemente como los restos de la misma se esparcían por el normalmente impecable suelo de ese inmenso salón.

Al abrirse la puerta, se encontró con su madre.

_ Thor- murmuro la mujer en reconocimiento.

Él se inclinó respetuosamente y le deposito un beso en la frente, solo ante ella y su padre se inclinaba de buen grado.

_ No esperaba encontrarte aquí. He estado viniendo estos días, después de todo… Loki pasaba mucho tiempo en este sitio. Practicando, leyendo. Siento que cuando me encuentro aquí, de alguna manera estoy más cerca de él.

Si su madre noto la silla destrozada a un lado del salón, no comento nada, en lugar de eso, permanecieron mirándose en silencio por mucho rato, comunicándose silenciosamente, lo que sea que se dijeran en ese largo intercambio de miradas.

_ Él no ha muerto. Y así sea lo último que haga, voy a traerlo de vuelta a casa- Thor rompió el silencio, sus palabras resonando en aquella habitación de manera extraña, pero intensa.

Su madre seguía contemplándolo de ese modo tan sereno y lleno de dulzura, con algo de dolor en sus ojos.

_ Hijo mío, has pensando… ¿Acaso él quiere regresar?

A eso, Thor la miro, sin comprender que era lo que quería decir.

_ Piénsalo detenidamente, hijo. Loki prefirió dejarse caer a lo desconocido en lugar de regresar a Asgard junto a ustedes. Sabia, lo que le esperaba al regresar. Y no quiso hacerlo.

_ ¡Tonterías!- era la primera vez que le gritaba a su madre, pero no pudo contenerlo- ¡Aquí nació! ¡Aquí está su familia! ¡Todo lo que alguna vez conoció!

Su madre, le tomo una mano con su habitual elegancia y delicadeza, gesticulo hacia las sillas que seguían intactas en una esquina del gran salón.

En silencio, la siguió. Frigga, con su mirada cargada de dolor. Comenzó a contarle a Thor, una historia que pensó mantener en secreto para siempre.

…

_Un gigante de hielo…. Loki, era un gigante de hielo._

Se enteró de muchas cosas gracias a su madre ese día, Frigga con palabras sosegadas le narraba a su hijo la historia de cómo Loki llego a Asgard, y todo lo que ella percibió al pasar de los años. Y… que la gente del reino ya sabía la verdadera procedencia de Loki. Esa verdad, se sumaba a todo lo que el pelinegro tuvo que pasar, castigos demasiado severos para su gusto. Le hablo de cosas que el mismo Thor ignoraba, por supuesto que recordaba esa vez en que ese gigante se hizo pasar por artesano y les prometió una muralla a cambio del sol, la luna y la mano de Freya. Supo que fue Loki quien los metió en ese embrollo. Y también fue quien los saco del lio. Pero nunca supo que a raíz de eso, Loki pario al hijo de un caballo y que Odín le había arrebatado al potrillo.

Y si se daba cuenta, todos los hijos de Loki le fueron arrebatados y sometidos a vivir en condiciones deplorables.

A lo largo de la historia, Thor apretó las manos en firmes puños. Lleno de una manera de sentimientos que el mismo no se podía explicar. Pero el más latente en ellos era la furia, hacia todos aquellos que alguna vez lastimaron a Loki… y hacia los que no habían hecho nada. Como el mismo.

Furia hacia sí mismo por no haberse dado cuenta, mezclada con una profunda impotencia.

Cuando termino el relato, su madre le dio una mirada que el rubio no supo interpretar.

_ ¿Aun así, quieres traerle de vuelta a Asgard?

Thor iba a contestarle, cuando ella poso una de sus suaves manos en su hombro, negando con la cabeza.

_ Medítalo bien, considera cada aspecto cuidadosamente Thor. Y si la decisión que tomaste hoy, es la misma para ese entonces, no hace nada por detenerte… después de todo, yo quiero a mi hijo de vuelta.

Con esas palabras, ella abandono la habitación, a Thor le pareció ver que tomaba un libro de una estantería cercana, lo aferraba fuerte contra su pecho y luego cerraba la puerta firmemente a sus espaldas.

El silencio en la habitación calo aún más profundo. Y fue como si eso encendiera todas las alarmas en su cabeza, tenía algo que considerar a fondo, su deseo egoísta era el de traer a su hermano de vuelta a casa, pero tenía que pensar… ¿Eso era lo mejor para él?

…

Le tomo cuatro días de profunda meditación decidir cuál sería su curso de acción a tomar. Pese a que deseaba ver a Jane y cumplir la promesa que le hizo, eso no era posible por los momentos y ciertamente no estaba en su mano hacer algo para solucionarlo. Sin embargo, sí que podía buscar a Loki.

Sus amigos no lo comprendían. La parte de que le doliera la pérdida de Loki si la entendían. Pero el deseo de Thor por buscarlo era lo que ellos no comprendían.

A ninguno se le olvidaba lo que Loki había hecho. **_Lo que era. _**

Y eso le confirmo lo que venía sospechando desde hace años atrás y no quería creer, sus amigos odiaban a Loki.

Nunca quiso entender la razón, y siempre que notaba alguna cosa que lo hacía sospechar se hacia el que no se daba cuenta de nada. Observaba como Loki les devolvía la ofensa con una de sus bromas magistralmente organizadas o con modales velados de sarcasmo o socarronería.

Una cosa que siempre admiro de Loki pero nunca se lo dijo, fue su capacidad para encajar las ofensas y encontrarle salida a las situaciones desagradables. Habilidad que puso en práctica cuando se enfrentaron a los gigantes de hielo.

Esa habilidad de Loki de mediar con la gente cuando era necesario, era una cosa que a Thor le recordaba a su madre.

Caminaba con decisión hasta el salón del trono, necesitaba hablar seriamente con su padre, pedir su bendición para esta empresa.

Y aun si no la tuviera, no estaba dispuesto a rendirse. Saldría con o sin la autorización de Odín. El deseo de encontrar a su hermano lo carcomía.

Y es que después de todo ese tiempo a solas, en el salón donde Loki solía pasar la mayoría de su tiempo libre. Muchas preguntas se formaron en su cabeza.

¿Era posible que Loki estuviera mejor en donde sea que estuviese?

¿Las personas intentarían atacarlo al verle?

No, eso nunca lo permitiría, los destrozaría con sus propias manos.

Una suave mano se posó en su hombro, y al darse la vuelta se encontró con la intensa mirada de su madre. Sus ojos buscando conocer la respuesta a una pregunta no pronunciada.

_ Mi decisión, es la misma. Saldré en busca de Loki.

Ella, le dedico una sonrisa casi imperceptible, acompañada de las lágrimas.

_ Temo por el- murmuro su madre, aferrando su capa entre las manos ligeramente temblorosas.- Por el daño que podrían hacerle.

_ No dejare que nadie lo lastime. Hare lo que tenga que hacer.

Ante eso su madre levanto la mirada, sus ojos encontrándose de nueva cuenta.

_ Esperemos hijo, no tener que llegar al último recurso.

Y con esas palabras, Thor fue despedido a su búsqueda solitaria.

Así tuviera que recorrer Yggdrasyl desde su raíz, encontraría a Loki y lo llevaría a Asgard.


	2. La busqueda de Thor

**Hola, yo de nuevo por aqui.**

**Muchas gracias a las tres personas que me animaron a publicar aqui la segunda parte del refiero a los dos que han puesto la historia en favoritos.**

**Y a quien puso la historia en su lista de alertas.**

**Esta historia tambien esta publicada en Amor Yaoi, debido a que cuando las cosas se pongan subidas de tono no puedo ponerlo aqui. -.-**

**Alli me consiguen con el Pen Name de Luna Kaze no Kizu.**

**Lo mismo que en el facebook me consiguen asi, o por el nombre que uso aqui.**

**P.D: No muerdo, please R&R**

* * *

Con la reticente ayuda de Heimdall, Thor recorrió Muspelheim, Jotunheim, Vanaheim, Alfheim, Svartalheim y Hel.

En Hel, el reino de los muertos que no podían estar en Valhalla, Thor contemplo cosas que nunca antes tuvo la oportunidad de ver, entre ellas… a la hija de Loki, Hel.

Era una jovencita que aparentaría unos 15 años mortales.

Con aspecto melancólico y una mirada fría y despiadada. Esa clase de mirada no era una que tendría una chica, y menos una tan joven.

Hel usaba vestidos de faldas amplias y largas, dejando al descubierto sus níveos hombros. Su cabello era tan negro como el de Loki, sus ojos eran del mismo verde, pero su piel suave era más pálida que la de Loki.

Seguramente porque allí donde residía no alcanzaba a ver la luz del sol.

En todos los lugares que recorrió, Thor se esforzaba por mantenerse oculto.

En Hel, pese a que busco a Loki por cada rincón, se dio el tiempo de estudiar atentamente a la joven, ella no tenía reparo en mostrar sus hombros níveos. Pero nunca mostraba las piernas. De hecho, las faldas de su vestido de falda amplia siempre se arrastraban por el suelo y eso a ella parecía no importarle.

Siempre que la veía, la chica contemplaba la lejanía o tenía un libro en las manos, era tan parecida a él.

Simplemente no podía evitar estudiarla atentamente. Y notaba en ella, cosas que en su tiempo, noto en Loki.

Esas cosas que ahora le eran tan evidentes, en el pasado no pudo apreciarlas. Si lo hubiese notado en ese tiempo, quizá hubiera ahorrado muchos malos momentos a su hermano.

Pero… perder tiempo pensando en los "hubiera" no iba a cambiar nada.

Abandonar Hel… le supuso a Thor un esfuerzo.

Pese a que se mantenía oculto de la chica, de alguna manera ella podía sentir la presencia de alguien más. La pequeña sonrisa en sus labios mientras leía, le daba un aspecto más vivo, casi feliz.

Uno que distaba mucho de la primera vez que la vio.

Pero después de revisar todo Hel, y constatar que Loki no se encontraba allí, tuvo que abandonar el lugar, guardando para sí, la imagen de Hel asomada al balcón de su habitación, con su mirada perdida en algo que él no podía ver. Y que solo esperaba la hiciera feliz.

…

El momento de partir a Midgard había llegado.

Lo estuvo retrasando inconscientemente porque al pensar en Jane una sensación de vacío invadía su pecho. No quería enfrentar a la chica.

Muchas cosas cambiaron desde que se despidió de ella, con un beso y la promesa de regresar.

Pese a que creyó quererla como algo más que una amiga en su momento, las cosas se le aclararon y supo que no la quería de esa manera. Pero si bien la conocía, Jane lo estaría buscando aun.

No quería lastimarla. De verdad que no.

Pero la idea de dejarla albergar un sentimiento no correspondido por el resto de su vida, era algo con lo que no quería cargar.

Jane se merecía la oportunidad de ser feliz con alguien que si fuera el indicado para ella, porque estaba seguro que él no podía ser esa persona.

Había alguien para él, mucho más importante de lo que fue Jane en su momento.

No podía evitar ir a Midgard porque estaba la remota posibilidad de que Loki hubiese ido a parar allí cuando soltó su mano y se dejó caer.

Respirando hondo.

El dios se preparó para lo que le esperara.

…

Thor apareció en medio de un desierto que se le hizo inmensamente familiar, al dar una mirada a sus pies se encontró con que ese era el mismo punto en que él y sus amigos partieron a Asgard en esa ocasión…

No tuvo tiempo de pensar en muchas otras cosas, puesto que una camioneta negra venía a toda velocidad, freno bruscamente a escasa distancia y se encontró a sí mismo en un fuerte abrazo que reconoció fácilmente…

Cuando reacciono, correspondió gentilmente el abrazo y espero que la chica lo soltara, la sonrisa que le dirigía Jane era radiante, un poco más atrás, podía adivinar que otras personas se encontraban en el auto, pero que les estaban dejando tener un tiempo, a propósito.

_ ¡Me alegra tanto que hayas vuelto! ¡No tienes idea todo lo que he hecho intentando encontrarte!

Le sonrió.

_ Si aprendiste bien lo que te enseñe, entonces me hago una idea- respondió con una sonrisa.

Se dejó llevar del brazo por una sonriente Jane, poniendo la mejor sonrisa que podía para la mujer, y en sus adentros, pensando en cómo podría encontrar a su hermano si es que se encontraba allí. Después de todo, Midgard era inmenso.

Y estaba la posibilidad, de que Loki no quisiera ser encontrado, y allí las cosas pintaban mal para él. Porque cuando Loki no quería ser hallado, se las arreglaba bastante bien.

**...**

Jane lo llevo a una casa que Thor no recordaba, la chica le explico que ahora vivía mejor a como lo hacía antes porque el gobierno accedió a trabajar junto a ella, financiando su investigación.

Todo lo amablemente que pudo, Thor rechazo los avances de la mujer, cuando ella iba a besar sus labios, el desviaba ligeramente el rostro y le daba un casto beso en la mejilla o en la frente.

Sabía que en algún momento Jane le interrogaría por su proceder, pero de momento la chica estaba demasiado entusiasmada por tenerlo de vuelta y le hacía muchas preguntas sobre lo que había hecho.

Al parecer el tiempo pasaba de manera diferente en Asgard y Midgard. Porque mientras para Thor solo pasaron unos días, para Jane fue un año completo.

Cuando ella termino su entusiasmada historia sobre todo lo que aprendió y lo que avanzo en esa investigación, reiterándole una y mil veces cuanto le alegraba tenerlo de vuelta, comenzó un interrogatorio aún más exhaustivo… Jane era una persona muy curiosa y quería saber que era lo que Thor había hecho todo ese tiempo.

El rubio, escogiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras le hablo sobre el problema en Asgard, absteniéndose de mencionar el rol protagónico de Loki en esos acontecimientos, diciéndole que para el no paso demasiado tiempo desde su partida.

Finalmente, decidió que necesitaba ayuda.

_ Jane, necesito que me ayudes en un asunto de importancia.

Ella enseguida le presto toda su atención, cuestionándolo con la mirada.

_ He venido en busca de mi hermano, Loki. Necesito ayuda para buscarlo, Midgard es demasiado grande y me temo que no podre recorrerlo yo solo. Tengo el tiempo limitado.

Ella, con una expresión difícil de interpretar, asintió.

Thor sintió la mirada fría de Darcy sobre su persona.

Al parecer pese a todos sus esfuerzos, termino lastimándola.

_ Hare una llamada al agente Coulson y el vendrá mañana. Estoy segura de que nos ayudara.

El asintió, levantándose del asiento y saliendo a tomar un poco de aire.

Sería una larga estadía en Midgard. Apenas acababa de llegar y ya quería marcharse.

**…**

En Asgard…

Una extrañada Sif recorría los pasillos del castillo de Odín, en busca de su amigo al que no encontraba, era muy extraño que Thor dejara de acudir a una sesión diaria de entrenamiento, por más triste que el rubio estuviese nunca dejaba de entrenar o los evitaba deliberadamente.

Algo le decía que aquello era una muy mala señal.

De nuevo maldijo a Loki y espero que se estuviera retorciendo en medio de un infierno aún más ardiente que Muspelheim. Gracias a esa abominación de mierda su amigo estaba sufriendo.

¿Qué más se podía esperar del hijo de Laufey y Farbauti?

Los gigantes de hielo eran despreciables, no importaba el tamaño que tuviesen.

Al otro lado del pasillo, la imponente figura de Volstagg se le cruzo.

_ ¡Sif!- saludo el hombre- ¿has visto a Thor?

_ No, lo he estado buscando todo este tiempo pero no hay rastro.- contesto ella, con el ceño fruncido.

_ ¿Qué me dices de Bliskirnir?- trato el pelirrojo.

_ Ni sus luces, los criados me dicen que no ha pasado por allí en un buen tiempo y que tampoco les envió ordenes con alguien más.- suspiro ella.

_ ¿Qué hay de Frandal y Hogun?

_ Ellos han estado entrenando afuera desde hace rato y no han visto nada.

_ Buenas tardes, guerreros- saludo una suave voz a sus espaldas.

Sobresaltados, se percataron de Frigga, quien los contemplaba con su acostumbrada sonrisa.

Se inclinaron ante ella cortésmente, y cuando Sif se incorporó… no pudo evitar preguntarle.

_ Mi reina, ¿Podría decirnos donde está su hijo?

_ Thor ha partido en una búsqueda.

Ambos parecieron anonadados. No era para menos, Thor siempre compartía los detalles de cualquier empresa que emprendiera con ellos… ¿Por qué se los habría ocultado?

_ ¿No ha recibido noticias suyas?- inquirió Sif, tratando de contener su ansiedad.

_ No, pero estoy segura de que estará bien dondequiera que se encuentre y que regresara en su momento- dijo ella, siguiendo su camino.

**...**

_El silencio y la oscuridad de ese lugar eran más reconfortantes que cualquier otra cosa, lo adormecían._

_Los primeros días el silencio no pudo hacer nada con el deseo que tenía su mente de hacerle rememorar todos sus malos momentos._

_Pero la sensación de alivio se extendía por su mente, como un bálsamo, mientras sentía que su cuerpo se hundía mas en donde sea que estuviera, no quería hacer nada por evitarlo… ¿Por qué debería?_

_Odiaba Asgard con toda su alma, eran unos malditos todos ellos._

_Odín por ocultarle lo que realmente era, hacerse de la vista gorda con todas las injusticias que se cometían en su contra. Por arrebatarle a los hijos de sus dos matrimonios… Malditos fueran los Ases. _

_Gracias a ellos sus hijos sufrían, dos de ellos estaban muertos. _

_Su segunda esposa murió envenenada por salvarle._

_Si, definitivamente odiaba a esos malditos hijos de puta._

**_No. A todos no._**

_Si algo le hizo permanecer en Asgard aun después de todo lo que paso a manos de los Ases, esa era Frigga._

_Su madre._

_Aquella que lo cuido con tanto cariño, que siempre estaba allí para escucharle en sus peores momentos, quien seco sus incontables lágrimas. Quien lo acompaño en la muerte de Angrboda, quien se opuso a que mataran a Narfi y Vali por sus estúpidos errores. Quien se encargó de sepultar los restos de sus hijos, y se encargó de reemplazar las entrañas de Narfi por cadenas de acero… Aquella que se encomendó de que Sigyn descansara junto a sus hijos cuando el veneno la mato._

_Además, se aseguraba de visitar a Hel y hacerle compañía._

_Quien solía bajar a Midgard una vez cada dos meses, para asegurarse de que Jormungandr estuviese bien y para pasar aunque sea el breve tiempo que duraran sus visitas. Hablándole de su padre, y de cómo lo extrañaba. Contándole historias._

_También solía visitar a Fenrir en la isla donde le habían encadenado, sentándose en su lomo contándole leyendas de Asgard, hablándole de sus hermanos y su padre._

_Gracias a ella no se sintió completamente solo mientras estuvo en Asgard. Y tenía al menos una forma de saber sobre sus hijos, ya que le estaba permitido verlos._

_Cuando se organizaban las reuniones o grandes banquetes, ella lo guiaba a los establos especiales donde estaba su Sleipnir…_

_El caballo siempre se acercaba, feliz de verlo, lamiéndole el rostro y aceptando gustoso sus caricias. Porque pese a la forma de Loki, Sleipnir nunca olvidaría el olor de su madre._

_Ella estuvo a su lado en cada atrocidad que le hicieron los Ases, secando sus lágrimas y ofreciéndole sus brazos para que se refugiara en ellos, aceptando dulcemente su petición de silencio, de guardar el secreto._

_Puesto que él no quería derrumbarse, darle a entender a otros todo el daño que le hicieron. Por supuesto que no, él era Loki el origen de todo el engaño. Si ellos ya lo consideraban débil, entonces él no les daría más cosas que añadir a la lista._

_Frigga nunca le pregunto los motivos que tenía para permanecer en un lugar donde le hacían tanto daño. Lo sabía de sobra, Loki permanecía en Asgard a cambio de que sus hijos siguieran con vida._

_Esa era la pura y simple verdad del asunto._

_Padre de todo le prometió que sus hijos no serían tocados, siempre y cuando el permaneciera en Asgard, viviendo junto a los demás Ases, y no mantuviese ningún contacto con ellos._

_La única manera de salir de Asgard y que sus hijos permaneciesen con vida, era la muerte._

_Por eso, cansado de todo, lleno de odio. Rindiéndose a intentar encajar entre los Ases que tanto lo menospreciaban._

_Loki soltó la mano de Thor y decidió dejarse caer al vacío. _

_Sabía que Frigga cuidaría bien de sus hijos, lo más valioso que alguna vez tuvo. Pese a que a más de uno solo pudo levantarlo una vez, cuando mucho. Antes de que se lo arrebataran de sus brazos._

…

Como siempre en Jotunheim hacia frio, pero esa era la menor de las preocupaciones de Odín en ese momento, como siempre que acudía a ese lugar, tenía una muy buena razón para hacerlo.

El agua del manantial en frente suyo, tenía un brillo enigmático, puro y cristalino como el de ninguna otra. Y una gruesa raíz de Yggdrasil se perdía en su interior, absorbiendo del agua todos los nutrientes necesarios para su subsistencia. Casi oculta en las inmensas raíces, estaba una gigantesca y grotesca cabeza, o al menos lo que quedaba de ella.

Un cráneo con algunos pedazos de piel putrefacta pegados a los huesos, y en lo que sería el cuero cabelludo aún quedaban un par de cabellos largos.

Con decisión, padre de todo camino más cerca del enorme cráneo a través del agua del manantial, de nuevo ignorando las altas temperaturas. Posando su mano en el cráneo, en contacto con el seco y frágil hueso maltratado por el paso del tiempo.

Un cráneo que en alguna oportunidad perteneció al gigante Mimir y el que le permitía ver el futuro. Lo descubrió hace mucho tiempo en la guerra contra los gigantes de hielo, antes de encontrar a cierto bebe abandonado entre las ruinas del templo.

Fue una suerte que las cosas sucedieran de esa manera, por eso era que tenía tanto poder ahora. Y recodar aquello le hacía rabiar, pese a todo el poder que tenía en la batalla y al respeto que le tenía su pueblo, al final lo que le hizo permanecer en el poder tanto tiempo fue la ayuda de un pedazo de hueso reseco.

Lo más seguro es que Mimir se estaba riendo de el en el infierno.

Hacia tantos siglos atrás, cuando la guerra contra Jotunheim termino con los Ases como ganadores, Odín se dio el tiempo de explorar el mundo de los Jotun. Allí fue cuando encontró el manantial y su mano entro en contacto con el hueso, mostrándole visiones poco conectadas del futuro…

**_Un bebe, un gigante de hielo muy especial. En primer lugar por su baja estatura a pesar de haber nacido de dos gigantes. A pesar de esa particularidad era un poderoso rey. Alguien que reconstruiría Jotunheim, recobraría el poder que les fue robado y permanecía en el palacio de Asgard, quien daría caza a los Ases con un gran ejército, uno compuesto por Jotuns, y por abominaciones._**

**_No podía llamarlos de otra manera, una serpiente gigantesca, un lobo colosal, una diosa mitad mujer, mitad cadáver. Dos dioses idénticos muy hábiles en el manejo del arco y la flecha, al igual que de las espadas. Al parecer cada uno de esos individuos dirigía su propia parte del ejército._**

**_Vio al que reconoció como Thor en su forma adulta, pereciendo ante la monstruosa serpiente…_**

**_Tuvo una visión fugaz del lobo colosal, atado en una isla y con la mano de Tyr en su boca, la cual arranco de un mordisco mientras se debatía furiosamente para liberarse._**

**_Y lo último que vio, fueron las enormes fauces del lobo acercándose a él._**

**_Luego, oscuridad._**

Cuando se recuperó de la impresión, el entonces joven Odín, comenzó a pensar fríamente, la primera imagen que se presentó a sus ojos fue la de un bebe. Trato de recordar lo más posible de la criatura.

Fue entonces que supo dónde buscarlo…

Encabezo al templo cercano al palacio de Laufey, y el resto de la historia ya era conocida.

Se hizo cargo del chico, criándolo como su propio hijo, en su casa junto a su familia. Manteniéndolo estrechamente vigilado. Tratando de que no desarrollara demasiadas habilidades en la lucha. Muchas veces a lo largo de todos sus años de crecimiento, Odín no se creía que ese chiquillo de apariencia delicada y carácter dulce pudiese ser la perdición de su reino. Pero no por eso bajo la guardia.

Y como para confirmarle la maldad latente en el chico, llego el momento de su primer matrimonio, y en lugar de escoger a una asgardiana, el muchacho escogió a una giganta de Jotun, una hechicera llamada Angrboda.

Sin poder evitar que se casara, se las arregló para deshacerse de los vástagos del matrimonio, enviándolos a cualquier lado lejos de Asgard y prohibiéndole a Loki mantener cualquier contacto con ellos.

Para su espanto, los hijos de Loki eran los mismos que en su visión…

Además de eso, también estaba el asunto de las bromas, cada vez más letales que Loki preparaba para todos.

Muchas eran las veces en que resultaba de utilidad para Asgard y los Ases, cuando Odín se sentía orgulloso y satisfecho de haberlo criado, pero más eran las ocasiones en las que se sentía furioso con él.

Cuando Angrboda murió, Odín llego a pensar que los dos últimos hijos de Loki no nacerían, pero eso fue antes de que Loki conociera a Sigyn y se casara con ella.

Satisfecho con que esta vez fuera una asgardiana, Odín se olvidó por un momento de la profecía, de lo que esta anunciaba.

Y permitió que Loki se casara sin hacer nada para evitarlo.

El macabro recordatorio de lo que Loki era, llego cuando a la hora del parto, Sigyn tuvo gemelos.

Enseguida quiso deshacerse de ellos como el mal augurio que eran, pero su esposa Frigga se opuso apasionadamente, alegando que los niños habían nacido completamente normales con el aspecto de cualquier otro asgardiano. Apoyada por Thor y todos los demás dioses en la decisión de mantener a los niños en Asgard. No tuvo más opción que ceder renuentemente.

…

Como olvidar el asesinato de Balder, él sabía que Loki lo había planeado como una broma inofensiva, de hecho Heimdall se lo había confirmado, pero el caso es que el dardo se desvió en medio de la trayectoria y golpeo en su corazón. La furia lo invadió, lo mismo que el dolor, su amado hijo no podría pisar el Valhalla. Enajenado por la ira, ordeno la búsqueda de Loki en todo Asgard, lo capturaron en la forma de un lobo, junto a Narfi y Vali.

Sin medirse y queriendo causar todo el daño posible, Odín transformo a uno de los niños en un lobo furioso que asesino a su hermano, todo ante un Loki en forma de lobo sometido por los demás dioses. Sigyn lloraba a sus hijos, dirigiéndole una mirada de odio helada, cuando rechazo la oferta de permanecer en Asgard y que su matrimonio con Loki se anulase.

Loki permanecería atado a tres rocas con las vísceras de uno de sus hijos, hasta que llegase Ragnarok o hasta que pudiese liberarse de sus ataduras.

Esa última condición establecida por Frigga, con voz firme y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Cuando todos los demás se marcharon del lugar, y mientras Sigyn aún no llegaba, le obsequio estas palabras a Loki ates de largarse.

_No creas ni por un segundo que esto te libera de mí. Mejor que me obedezcas a menos que quieras que esos malditos monstruos a los que llamas hijos, sigan respirando._

Odín recordaría siempre la mirada en los ojos de Loki cuando lo dejo atado a esa piedra, dolor y resignación se transmitían en esas esmeraldas.

Por un momento, la imagen del pequeño pelinegro dando sus primeros pasos le hizo sentir que fue muy duro, pero luego paso por su mente la imagen de un feliz Balder, sosteniendo en brazos a un recién nacido Forseti junto a una sonriente Nanna y la furia se hizo ciega otra vez.

Dio un paso tras otro, sin mirar atrás.

Supo que Frigga se encargó de que Narfi y Vali fueran sepultados propiamente, la mujer iba al menos una hora diaria al mausoleo, poniendo flores frescas en las tres tumbas recién cavadas.

Aunque ella nunca se lo dijo, sabía que no aprobaba que la hubiese tomado contra Narfi y Vali, y a lo largo de los años y aun ahora, veía el reproche en sus ojos, su alejamiento.

Frigga aun lo amaba, pero algo se había roto y eso era imposible de regenerar.

Y todo era culpa de Loki.

Si era posible, odio aún más al Dios.

Cuando se enteró de la muerte de Sigyn y del regreso de Loki, no se sorprendió realmente.

La mujer fue enterrada junto a sus hijos y Loki acompañaba a Frigga todos los días a ponerles flores frescas.

Esa unión entre su mujer y Loki, se hacía más fuerte con el pasar de los años, a la vez que el distanciamiento entre ellos aumentaba.

Odín nunca dejo de regresar al manantial de Jotunheim, donde las imágenes del futuro solo cambiaron por la ausencia de Narfi y Vali.

Loki seguía siendo una maldita amenaza.

Pero no podía deshacerse de el porque lo quería, y a la vez lo odiaba cuando recordaba la muerte de Balder.

Eso fue lo que permitió que Loki permaneciera en Asgard hasta ese momento, en que decidió soltar la mano de Thor y dejarse caer al vacío.

Apenas aquello paso, Odín decidió que era hora de volver a consultar el futuro en el manantial de Jotunheim. Y por eso es que estaba allí, con la mano a escasa distancia del hueso corroído.


End file.
